Networked systems have become an increasingly prevalent and vital technology. Networks, such as the Internet, allow large numbers of computer systems and people to swiftly transfer data across the globe. These networks are often used to provide network applications, such as web applications and mobile applications, to end users. These web and mobile applications are often hosted by server computers that serve content to end user devices.
For example, ecommerce systems commonly provide various types of informational services for assisting users in evaluating products and other offerings. Such services can greatly aid consumers in deciding which product or offering to purchase. These informational services are particularly valuable for purchases over a network, where customers do not have the opportunity to physically inspect or try out products.
One type of information service enables users to post reviews of specific items (e.g., products and/or services) represented in an electronic catalog. The reviews may be in the form of ratings on a defined scale (e.g., 1 to 5 stars), free-form text, or a combination of both. Users can read other users' reviews to determine whether to purchase a product or service. Thus, reviews can greatly aid users' buying decisions when shopping from an electronic catalog.